Machine-to-machine (“M2M”) technology is a growing industry designed to communicatively connect machines to one another. An M2M solutions provider uses M2M technology to provide an M2M solution to a customer. For example, an M2M solutions provider may provide a client such as a trucking company with an M2M solution that communicatively connects the trucking company's fleet of trucks to a company computing system (e.g., a personal or server computer operated by the trucking company). Company personnel may utilize the company computing system to monitor and/or control the fleet of trucks by way of the M2M solution.
An M2M solutions provider may provide an M2M solution over an M2M platform. Accordingly, the M2M solution may be said to be built on the M2M platform, with the M2M platform providing foundational functionality to support the M2M solution. For example, the M2M platform may provide underlying functionality that establishes communication paths and routes communications between a customer computing system and in-field customer assets as part of an M2M solution.
An M2M solutions provider may provide custom M2M solutions to a variety of customers in diverse industries. The delivery and management of diverse custom M2M solutions can be challenging for the M2M solutions provider. For example, each customer may want its particular M2M solution to monitor different types of events that occur within the framework of the M2M solution and take different types of actions based on the occurrence of the events. Providing this capability has heretofore required a significant amount of effort, coordination, and time from the point of view of the M2M solutions provider. Moreover, each time a customer desires to add or modify a rule that governs how one or more events are processed, the customer has heretofore had to wait for the M2M solutions provider to process, provision, and ultimately implement the rule.